


Embankment

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [27]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:51:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Claudia would really like if they'd stop having sex in the Warehouse. That doesn't seem like a likely outcome





	Embankment

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 27, Prompt: Against a Wall

“This is getting to be a habit,” Claudia’s voice cut through the fog of lust like a cold shower causing Myka and Helena to break apart guiltily, hands immediately moving to fix their clothes. Helena stayed where she was with her back to Claudia, providing shelter for both of them as they covered up, but leaving Myka red-faced and trying not to make eye contact.

“Claudia!” Myka’s voice was a little too high to be casual, but it was clear they were well past that point anyway. “What are you doing here? In this remote corner where nobody else was supposed to be today?” Her voice reached its normal register and grew slightly pointed.

Claudia merely raised an eyebrow at the question, standing with her arms crossed while she waited for them to finish settling their clothes.

When Helena turned around she immediately mirrored the body language and expression, waiting as well.

“I don’t know if it has been brought to your attention or anything, but I’m kind of attuned to the Warehouse these days,” Claudia was sarcastic even in the face of Helena’s silent censor. “And anything that registers as a disturbance pings on my radar.”

“Your point?” Helena’s voice was calm and direct.

“Get a room,” Claudia rolled her eyes and pointed to the shelves above them, “and stop getting the artifacts all worked up!” She walked off, exasperated.

Helena and Myka both looked above them with the dawning realization that the shelves above them were indeed somewhat agitated. With slightly guilty expressions they went to the end of the row to get the hose with the neutralizer to spray over the area before they left.

They had a room, of course. Two, to be precise, though at this point they pretty much always slept in Myka’s and used Helena’s as a private workspace when needed. They used their room extensively, but sometimes, just sometimes, the days were a little long and they found they needed to make time where they could. Just now, for example.

Too many long days, too much travel, and the way this week was going they might not have a chance to share a bed again for some time. So they sought some privacy in the Warehouse to enjoy each other’s company in an intimate way for a little while.

They kept Claudia’s annoyance in mind at least and had found a patch of wall, with a decent amount of space from the artifacts in a new remote corner of the Warehouse where they had not been previously disturbed.

It should have been hot, fast, and dirty. Neither of them minded when things went that way, but to Myka’s surprise, that was not how Helena decided to direct things. One minute they were busily unbuttoning each other’s shirts, kissing and pressing together, hands seeking warm and slick contact, and the next Myka found herself pinned against the wall, Helena’s body pressed against her and holding her there, the look on her face fierce and determined.

“Touch your breasts for me,” she commanded, moving back only enough to give Myka the space to get her hands between them. As close pressed as they were, the movement of Myka’s hands stimulating her own breasts also created sensation and touch against Helena’s, who mentally blessed herself for having the foresight to wear taller shoes.

Helena put her hand down the front of Myka’s pants and tantalizingly slipped a single finger in between her folds, circling around her clit briefly, picking up some of the accumulated liquids and then carefully removing her hand and bringing that finger to her own mouth. She tilted her head back as she moaned in delight at the taste, making Myka moan in response.

“I’m going to make you come,” she informed Myka, “and then you’re going to get on your knees and do the same for me.” Myka nodded her consent and then Helena slid her hand back down the front of Myka’s pants.

She could have done it quickly, but she was in a mood for slow, so she took her time. Myka kept trying to grind down and create more contact to get there faster, but every time she did that, Helena would remove her hand, and after the second time Myka got the hint and stayed still, taking the contact she was being given though her quiet pleas for more were music to Helena’s ears.

First she pressed the heel of her hand against Myka’s mound, generating friction, increasing Myka’s arousal while not giving her enough contact to come, and then eased off. It was a deliberate rhythm of pressing and releasing, though not letting Myka get close enough, designed to increase Myka’s frustration, which it most assuredly did. She was beginning to be less than quiet by the time Helena deigned to begin using her fingers, beginning slowly, oh so slowly, and then building gradually to a faster pace.

It was a good thing she was pressing Myka up against the wall because when she came her legs almost collapsed out from under her, but Helena merely smiled at this and held on, supporting her until she was able to support herself. She wasn’t on her legs for long anyway.

As soon as she caught her breath, Myka was on her knees, lifting up Helena’s skirt and discovering that Helena was not wearing any underwear, a choice she blessed because it gave her exactly the access she wanted right now. If she’d been thinking she might have considered going slow and trying to torment Helena in return, but she had no thought for that.

She felt Helena’s hands slip into her hair and take hold as she began to slowly and thoroughly ravish her. It was over much quicker than Myka’s own release had been and she leaned back smugly on her heels while Helena recovered.

Then the neutralizer started spraying the area, from where they were to several shelves around.

Later, all Claudia would say when Helena glared at her was “you were warned”. They were grateful in the end that she hadn’t hit the button until after they were finished at least, which detail when they conveyed to Claudia made her put her hands over her ears and go “lalalala” until they went away, which was almost, almost satisfying enough to make up for the interruption.

Granted, the incident still didn’t stop them from having sex in the Warehouse, so there was that.


End file.
